Beating A Flu With Love
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When Ben and Rook are terribly ill, their beloved friends are there to help them.


**A story done by guestsurprise! Enjoy and no flames please!**

* * *

Ben was sweating hard as he sank down to the floor. He had, once again, a horrible virus. And even worse? Rook had it too!

"Ben…we need to get back to base," Rook said weakly.

"How? The ship's out of gas," Ben said, now shivering hard. Alarmed, Rook weakly stumbled over to his partner and noticed open and infected wounds on his arms.

"Oh no," Rook groaned. "Ben you need antibiotics. You have got a horrible infection and flu."

"Rook, don't worry about me…you need to take care of yourself," Ben said, now pointing to Rook's own wounds. Rook then saw Ben begin to shiver even harder. He turned and grabbed the last blanket they had and tried to wrap it around Ben but Ben wouldn't take it.

"Share it with me Rook. You can have some of it," Ben said, now offering some to his friend. Rook nodded gratefully because he was very cold himself. The temperature was dropping and the two were starving and ill.

* * *

An hour had past and Ben wasn't getting any better. He began to cough hard and his nose began to get so dry it was starting to bleed. Rook's eyes were watering and when he breathed he saw his breath in the air.

"Ben, we have got to do something," Rook said, now feeling like he was losing consciousness.

"Rook, I don't know what to do," Ben said, almost closing his eyes. Rook turned and tried to wake him up, needing him to stay awake.

"Do not go to sleep Ben," Rook begged. "You need to stay awake!"

But before he could say another word, they heard banging on the ship door. Soon, a Plumber burst through and looked at them in concern.

"There you are! We've been searching for you all for two hours!" the Plumber said, now turning and whistling. Soon, the others ran in and helped Ben and Rook to another ship. They were finally heading home.

At the Grant Mansion…

Rook and Ben were laying weakly in different beds, but in the same room. It was the sick room of the mansion. Rook saw that Ben, however, was still shivering.

"Ben…you need to break that fever," Rook said gently.

"S-Stay where you are Rook…you're just as weak as me," Ben said, teeth chattering. Rook, now very concerned about his friend, got up and weakly stumbled to Ben's bed. Even though he had on comfortable and warm pajamas, Rook was just as cold. He was trying to give Ben some more hot soup. But soon Rook got dizzy and fell out!

"ROOK!" Ben yelled. Within a second, Fireblast and Heatblast walked in and saw the problem! Heatblast got Rook in his bed and Fireblast sat on the bed next to Ben. Fireblast was known for being moody and distant, but without saying a word he began heating up Ben's bed as he sat next to him. It was causing him to sweat.

"W-What are you doing?" Ben asked, now feeling a small sweat.

"Silence kid. You need rest. Just let me concentrate," Fireblast responded. Heatblast smirked, knowing what his brother was doing as he sat by Rook and did the same.

Meanwhile….

Rachel was talking with Lauhin in the realm about some business. He was telling her that the Nitian queen was on the prowl and to be very careful.

As Rachel was listening, she got a glimpse of Ecstacio walking past because he had been in on business. Smirking to herself, she looked at Lauhin and he gave her a devious smile in return.

"You know Rachel…it is supposed to be very cold in your world. Perhaps you can stay with us for the night," he said, loud enough for Ecstacio to here. Lauhin stifled his laughter as he saw his brother visibly stiffen, despite the fact that his back was to them.

"I would love to," Rachel smiled. "But can I bring Ben and Rook ? I don't think they've been feeling very well."

"But of course. My sons, queen, and I will help them to recover in no time," Lauhin smiled. Ecstacio visibly let out a huff of disapproval, but turned to leave the room. As he was walking out, Raschel couldn't help it. She reached out and touched his snow white tail! The end of his tail puffed out in shock and Lauhin belted out his deep baritone laughter.

"Well, well…surprised Ecstacio?" Lauhin laughed. Ecstacio looked at him over his shoulder and his ruby red eyes narrowed in frustration.

"Do not touch my tail young human," Ecstacio said lowly. Rachel hung her head, not meaning to make him angry.

"I apologize Ecstacio," she said meekly. Lauhin gave Ecstacio a scowl in disapproval.

"Come come…she only meant it in fun." Lauhin countered.

"Be that as it may…no one touches my tail without my permission," Ecstacio growled. Lauhin stood up and looked at his brother in the eye.

"I need to check on Ben and Rook, but Ecstacio…don't be too hard on her. She wants you to trust her," Lauhin said, now leaving the room briskly. Ecstacio only huffed, but noticed that Rachel still looked down. She just hung her head in defeat. Perhaps Ecstacio really did dislike her and all humans after all.

Her sadness was very noticeable and the feeling made the white being shiver slightly. Sadness was something even the most stoic Lauhinian couldn't avoid.

Rachel closed her eyes for a moment, but they shot open as she began giggling. A snow white tail was tickling all over her face.

"EEEEK! C-Cut it out!" Rachel giggled. Ecstacio smirked a very small smile as Rachel tried to grab the snow white tail that was tickling her face. After a second, she grasped it, but immediately looked up at Ecstacio to see what he would do!

But the large Lauhinian said nothing. He only gently pulled his tail from her grasp and turned to give her a small bow.

"Until next time…" he said, now going back to his stoic self.

"Wait! Why did you cheer me up?!" she asked, but he only gave her an amused expression and disappeared into thin air! Rachel ran to stop him, but only put her hands on her hips!

"This isn't over!" Rachel called out.

"What isn't over?" Lauhin asked, now walking back in and noticing Ecstacio was gone. He then smiled as he saw white hair on Rachel's face. "So…he let you touch his tail hmmm?"

"And he tickled me!" she said.

"I knew he would. He is, after all, a Lauhinian. And like all Lauhinians…even the most stoic do not like to see sadness," Lauhin said. "And furthermore…I was going to get your fiancé and Ben, but they are being taken care of by some fire-like beings."

Rachel turned to the portal and saw Heatblast and Fireblast using their heat to break the fever. That made Rachel smile happily.

"I'm glad we have friends all over the place.; nothing like having family when you need them." Rachel said, now hugging Lauhin. "Will you come and visit with us for a while?"

"Perhaps after some business here. Now go on…they will be waiting for you," he cooed, now kissing her head and then escorting her to the portal. Once Rachel hugged him and went through, the aliens were waiting for her.

"Thanks you guys! They will be better in no time," Rachel grinned.

"Our pleasure," Heatblast smiled. Fireblast only gave her a small grin as Ben's fever was being sweated out as Fireblast continued to use his heat to help the hero.. It was great to have family in times of need. And she also learned something new; even the most stoic and serious have a heart.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **newbienovelistRD: I sure did! :)**


End file.
